Both Of Our Demons
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Kyuubi/Sasuke's Curse Seal Level Two, or plain NaruSasu Summary: "Sasuke, come back to Konoha. We need you." "We", you say? Little do you realize, no one else needs me back, except you. Why is that, Naruto..?


**Summary:** "Sasuke, come back to Konoha. We need you." "We", you say? Little do you realize, no one else needs me back, except you. Why is that, Naruto..?

**Pairing:** Kyuubi/Sasuke's Curse seal level two or NaruSasu, since both seem to be themselves in those forms

**Warnings:** "rape", some violence, fluff, OOC.

_**Both Of Our Demons**_

The shock on his face when he saw my "special" form almost made me laugh. Did he honestly think he was the only one who had such power? For such a strong guy he was definitely a fool in more ways than one. Sad.

There was silence between us as he stared at me, taking in my appearance. I couldn't blame him; I was surprised when I saw his red eyes as well. The deep perfect blue was gone, replaced by the color of crimson blood, natural for demons. Was he a demon then? Could be...

He still didn't make a move. Wasn't he determined to take me back? There was still nothing he could do to change my decision to join Orochimaru. I needed more power and I was the only way I could get it.

Finally, he made a move. I had to admit, he was fast. Normal eyes could never catch up with his speed, but I was in luck. Dodging and blocking his blows without a problem, I was certain he was getting enraged. And just to prove me right, he kicked me hard into my stomach, which caused me to fly right into one of the statues at this Valley of the End. Before it happened though, I managed to use the wings of this new body of mine and flew up into the air, stopping near the head of one of the figures.

Looking back down, I didn't find my opponent. Where did he go? But I didn't have time for a better reaction. In a matter of seconds, I felt a pang on one of my wings, probably caused by claws. I let out a grunt, not expecting the pain at all and in turn, it caused me to lose balance as I hit the ground with the demon on top of me.

Spitting out dirt I tried to raise up, only to have my head hit the earth again. Now, I felt sharp teeth on my wing, ripping it to shreds. The pain was not bearable. Turning around roughly, I punched Naruto off me. He landed on his feet not too far away from me.

Getting up, I rubbed dirt off my face with the back of my hand. Feeling stinging ache on my back, I turned my head and saw my right wing completely damaged and covered in blood. Now I wouldn't be able to fly.

Looking back at the demon before me, I saw how both of his hands and face were all covered in blood, my blood. He only smirked at me and I let myself get controlled by anger. The bastard would pay for this.

Without thinking, I launched myself at him. That was a big mistake. I only took a few steps as the red demon hands came up from beneath the ground, causing me to fall on my back. I knew Naruto was going to take advantage of this and was prepared for him to jump on me. He was about to grab my arms, but I beat him to it, pinning his arms on each side of my body, with him still sitting on top.

He stopped, both of our faces close to each other. I didn't do anything, letting him catch his breath but wonder at the same time, what would he do now? His face wore a desperate expression and I couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

"You will never bring me back to Konoha like this," I spat right at him. Now he looked angry again, how pleasing. His red eyes glittered with such rage, the look I had never seen before in his blue eyes.

"I will bring you back with me no matter what!" was his usual yell. Over our whole battle, it was starting to annoy me to no end. Did he seriously believe he would succeed? What foolish determination.

Baring my canines while smirking, I decided to play around with him, just to show he wouldn't be able to carry out his wish, "Let's see you try," I simply let both of his arms go and rose to my elbows. He only looked at me, confused. It was priceless. If only he could see his face right now, "What's wrong? You are not chickening out now, are you?"

That was it, I hit his weak spot. I knew he would react this way, Naruto was always too predictable. Then, I felt a hard slap across my left cheek. I could feel blood oozing from the wound there, caused by his claws. A smirk never left my features.

"Teme, I'm going to drag you home in pieces!" I didn't react at all or looked at him as he ripped my shirt to shreds and proceeded to leave deep cuts and wounds all over my body. Maybe I was a masochist, but it amused me even more as he kept on painting my body in blood.

Finally turning my head to look at the wounds he was making, I didn't expect his lips on my own. His fangs were ripping the skin near my mouth and I felt his tongue inside. Despite myself, I reacted fast and kissed back, not even sure why. Both of our fangs clashing, damn, they were in the way...

Naruto didn't stop there. He made me turn around so now I was facing the soil beneath us, covered with my own blood. Fear was creeping under my skin. What was this? This wasn't something I expected him to do.

My plan to play around backfired.

Suddenly, I felt him enter deep inside me. When did he take off my pants? I probably missed that at some point. Opening my mouth in a silent painful scream, I fell forward, digging my long talons into the dirt. He grabbed my thighs, keeping my lower body in place. Mercilessly, Naruto, no, the _thing_ the blonde turned into, kept on pounding into me. I felt like I was going to be ripped in half. Leaning my forehead against the ground I gritted my teeth, trying best not to let out a scream, but then...

I moaned, arching my back up. Why did I feel pleasure? Something inside me felt so good when Naruto thrust right there. Biting my hand, I attempted to muffle my moans. I didn't wish to show such weakness. I felt absolutely dirty when I realized it was no use. He could still hear every sound that came out of my mouth.

I wasn't sure why, but I didn't mind that at all. Now I wondered, perhaps I wanted this from the very start? It couldn't be...

Shaking that thought from my mind, I felt Naruto's forehead on my back. I knew he was close and I was right. After a few more thrusts, I felt him cum.

As he let go of my thighs, I fell, him following. Gasping for air, I felt all of my insides burning. We stayed like that for a while. I stared at the ground before me, realizing I lost control over the seal and now was my everyday human self.

I felt Naruto shaking my shoulder, silently asking me to turn around. So I did. Immediately, I was embraced by the blond.

Sighing, I didn't make a move to wrap my arms around him. What was the point? What just happened wasn't something both of us wanted to admit. So instead of comforting Naruto, I only stared blankly before me, realizing slowly that the red chakra wasn't surrounding him anymore.

I felt something wet on my shoulder. Did Naruto have a wound on his face or was it..? The dobe was crying. That's what made me wake up. Grabbing his shoulders, I pushed him away slightly, so now his face was in full view to me.

The face was wet and his usually happy eyes were so sad. It made my heart ache. Somehow, I didn't wish to see him like this. As he looked into my eyes, I saw guilt and a silent apology in them.

Sighing again, I licked his tears away on both cheeks. Naruto calmed down slowly and looked at me pleadingly. I knew what was coming next and was fully prepared for that, laying one of my hands on his back.

"Sasuke, come back to Konoha with... me..."

He now lay limp against my wounded chest as the blue light faded from my hand and I patted him slightly. The baka left himself wide open for me to immobilize him. How stupid...

"You are so clueless, usuratonkachi. I'm never coming back," was my quiet whisper to no one in particular. Then, rain started pouring, trying to wash away the sadness that will stay within my heart forever, no matter where I'll be.

_I hope you will always remember the way I felt when you fucked me, Naruto..._

...**_Owari…_**

-----------------------------

So, Sasuke doesn't regret of being "raped" by the blond... Amusing, yes. Despite everything, I don't think it was that awful..? But I guess it's just me.

As always, thank you for reading and review if you want. *bows*


End file.
